


Playing for Keeps

by enigmaticblue



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-30
Updated: 2010-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-08 12:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticblue/pseuds/enigmaticblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clem gets baby-sitting duty, and Dawn gets a new friend. Set in a really AU S6 where things didn't go to hell, along with my stories If Love Is Not, The Babysitters Club, and Going Hunting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing for Keeps

Dawn couldn’t believe it. She was sixteen—practically an adult—and Buffy and Spike were insisting that she have someone stay with her. “Come on, guys,” she protested. “I’m old enough to stay by myself.”

“Not with what’s been going on,” Buffy replied. “I don’t know what those nerds are up to, but they’ve been targeting me, and I don’t want you caught in the middle.”

“’Sides, Bit,” Spike cajoled, “Clem isn’t exactly a babysitter. More of an extra pair of eyes to look out for trouble.”

Dawn sighed, deciding that she shouldn’t protest too much. She’d thought Clem was pretty cool when Spike brought him to Buffy’s birthday party. “Fine.”

“We’ll pick you up as soon as we’re done with patrol,” Buffy promised.

They stood outside Clem’s apartment. Dawn was a little surprised that the demon lived in a regular apartment building in a pretty decent area of town. Maybe it shouldn’t have been a surprise, though, since Spike and Buffy were letting her stay with him.

Spike knocked on the door, and Clem answered immediately. “Hi, guys,” he said with a nervous smile. “Hey, Dawn. Thanks for coming over tonight. I got some movies.”

“That sounds good,” Dawn replied, trying to sound cheerful. She didn’t want to hurt Clem’s feelings by indicating that she didn’t want to be there. She might not need a babysitter, but Clem was a real sweetheart.

“We’ll be back in a few hours,” Spike promised.

“I have munchies,” Clem said when the door was closed behind.

Dawn smiled. “Great. I could eat.”

Clem nodded, his floppy ears moving enthusiastically. “I’ll go grab them.”

Dawn looked around the small apartment idly. It was a well kept and cheerful looking place, with the shelves of DVDs and movie posters on the walls, the over-stuffed couch and entertainment center. This wasn’t the kind of apartment she’d pictured a demon living in.

Then again, other than Spike, Dawn didn’t know a lot of demons.

Hearing an odd noise, she looked around for the source, finally spotting a box in the corner of the room. She moved closer, peeking inside and seeing five kittens. “Oh!” she exclaimed.

“Dawn?” She turned to see Clem standing in the doorway of the kitchen with a bag of Bugles and another bag of Chex mix. “Do you want something to drink, too?”

“Sure,” Dawn replied. “What have you got?”

“Soda and juice,” Clem replied. He frowned, moving to see what Dawn had been looking at. “I see you found my stash.”

Dawn’s eyes widened. “Your stash?”

“Yeah,” Clem replied. “There’s a poker game tomorrow night.”

Her eyes widened. “What do you do with them once you’ve won?”

“They make great snacks.” Clem smiled uncertainly. “You don’t want one, do you?”

“Not to eat!” Dawn was just a little horrified. Clem was going to eat the cute little kittens?

The gentle demon winced. “Oh, I’m sorry. Spike warned me that you didn’t eat kittens.”

“It’s okay,” Dawn managed. It wasn’t really okay; she hated the thought of all those kittens being used as poker chips, or worse, _snacks_. Then, she had an idea. “Do you know how to play gin?”

“Sure,” Clem said. “For points?”

Dawn smiled. “Okay, but if I win, can I pick a kitten?” She knew that Clem wouldn’t part with his entire stake, but she could save at least one.

Buffy might even let her keep it.

Clem shrugged, apparently not thinking that there was much chance of that. “Yeah. I’ve got a friend who’s coming over tomorrow with the tabbies he owes me.”

Dawn had to fight back a grimace. “Great.”

Clem handed her a pack of cards. “You’d better deal.” He held up a clawed hand. “These tend to get in the way.”

Dawn shuffled the deck, just like Spike had taught her, and then dealt the cards, settling down to play for keeps.

It was the only way she knew how to play, particularly when there was a kitten at stake.

Three hours later, when Spike and Buffy finally arrived to pick her up, Dawn was several hundred points ahead, and one kitten the richer.

“You should let Dawn play poker with us sometime, Spike,” Clem urged as Dawn took her time picking out a kitten. “She’s good.”

Spike smiled with pride. “She learned from the best. Sorry I didn’t warn you, Clem.”

“It’s no big deal,” Clem said. “I don’t mind giving one up.” He gave Dawn an earnest smile. “You should come back again, Dawn. We never did get to watch the movies.”

Dawn grinned. As babysitters went, Clem was alright. “Sure, anytime.”

“Preferably not to play cards next time, Clem,” Buffy said firmly. “One pet is more than enough.” She eyed the black and white kitten in Dawn’s arms suspiciously. “I hope you realize that you’re going to be the one who’s responsible for it, Dawn.”

“I know,” Dawn said impatiently. She didn’t tell her sister that’s why she wanted the kitten in the first place—to have something that was all hers. “I’m responsible.”

“Come on, Bit,” Spike said indulgently. “We’ll stop by the grocery store on the way home to pick up supplies.”

Dawn cradled the kitten close, and he responded by purring up a storm. “Thanks, Clem.”

“Enjoy!” Clem called after them.

Dawn just smiled. Now she just had to figure out what to name her prize.


End file.
